


alone time (with you)

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Quarantine, flirt, stabcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Even Legends have to quarantine sometimes...Sara distracts Ava while she works. Flirting and fluff.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	alone time (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fic. hopefully I'll be more inspired for a longer fic soon. Thanks for reading!

“Babe, I’m bored.” Sara grumbled into Ava’s stomach. She was laying belly first on the bed, her head using Ava’s abs as a pillow while her hand played with the frayed edges of Ava’s t-shirt. She could feel Ava scribbling notes furiously into a notebook on top of her. 

“Do something then, hun.” Ava mumbled, clearly distracted. Sara rolled onto her back so she could look into Ava’s, placing her hands over the notebook to force Ava’s attention, which worked. Ava glared down at her, her eyes peeking over the edges of her new reading glasses. Sara smirked. She still hasn’t gotten over the fact that she can see Ava’s beautiful face again. Every chance she gets to pause and stare she takes because she never knows what might happen next, and if the this look might be the last. If anything positive had to come from her short stint of blindness, this new awareness of how precious a gift sight is was definitely it. She promised herself never to take it for granted again. 

“Baby, please, I’m trying to work.” Ava’s soft plea pulled Sara out of her thoughts. She pulled her hands away. 

“Sorry. I just...You’re so pretty. How’d a girl like me get a girl like you?” Sara said more to herself than Ava, but it paused Ava’s writing. She looked down at her girlfriend, brushed some hair out of Sara’s face.

“I ask myself that every day…” Ava whispered before leaning down and meeting Sara’s lips with a warm, tender kiss. As she pulled away, Sara gripped tight to her shirt and held her close. Ava laughed into Sara’s lips. 

“Sara, I really am working.” 

“Well, stop.” Sara giggled. The kind that Ava so rarely heard these days. It was a high-pitched, belly laugh. A sure sign that Sara was not only happy, but at ease, unrestricted by the demons that haunted her within or the pressure to be a fearless captain. She was just Sara Lance, happy to rest in her girlfriend’s lap and waste the day away kissing and touching no matter the to-do list piling up. And Ava would do anything to hear that laugh for the rest of time, because she knew how hard Sara had worked for that sense of comfort and peace, and she’d be damned if she let anyone, even herself, get in the way of that. 

She leaned into the kissing, letting the notebook in her lap fall to the mattress. Her hands trailed Sara’s body until they rested on her shoulders, pressing her into the bed. 

“See, this is way more fun.” Sara teased when they finally broke apart for air. “Maybe quarantine won’t be so bad afterall.”

“I dunno. I was really enjoying writing this new Stabcast episode,” Ava reached for her notebook. “Podcasts are all the rage these days…” 

Sara slapped Ava’s hand away.

“Don't you dare pick that up, lady.”

“Lady?” Ava raised her eyebrows.

“Just kiss me.” Sara slung her arms around Ava’s neck and pulled her back in. Their bodies pressed against each other, edging on the heat between both their legs. Sara had initially hated the idea of quarantine, didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go to a safer time period, but Ava had insisted they couldn’t risk contaminating any part of history. So they all locked themselves in their rooms, with the exception of Mick who decided to crash with Lita to get some much needed quality time. In fourteen days, assuming they were all healthy, then they could explore other options, but for now, they had to wait it out like everyone else. 

Only a few hours in and Sara was already out of her mind bored, but this kissing thing she could get used to. This kissing thing she might actually never want to stop. 

“This is nice.” Sara finally said as she snuggled into Ava’s arms. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they began kissing. She figured time didn’t matter much anymore right now. “I think this is the most alone time we’ve had since...ever.” Sara laughed. 

“I could get used to it.” Ava said in that low, husky voice that drove Sara crazy. 

“Me too.” Sara smiled, reached over for Ava’s notebook, placing it in Ava’s lap and handing her the pen back. 

“Alright. I guess I can watch you work for a little bit.” She sighed. Ava kissed Sara’s temple, intertwined her free hand with Sara’s. 

“Give me an hour and then I’m all yours, baby.” 

“All mine?” Sara smirked. “Now that I can get behind.” 


End file.
